Terminator en Equestria
by Zero Lynx
Summary: Que pasaria si se descubre el envio de un Terminator al pasado que según la historia que conocemos jamas llego, pero por cosas del destino llega a una epoca que no corresponden al pasado si no al futuro lejano junto con un protector que tendra que destruirlo para que este no destruya dicho equilibrio que existe en ese Futuro. Este es mi primer Fic espero les guste.
1. Una nueva amenaza

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Hasbro y Laurent Faust, y los Personajes de Terminator le pertenecen a sus Respectivos Dueños – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mi :D . Que lo disfruten :D

Es el año 2022, han pasado 4 años desde que Marcus Wrigth le salvará las vidas a Kyle Reese, John Connor y a la pequeña Star y muchos prisioneros de la temible Skynet y luego ser destruida una de sus importantes fabricas, a lo cual se consideraba una misión imposible y suicida, del cual dos hombres hayan logrado tal hazaña y salir victoriosos era un completo milagro, y después de dicha misión John Connor resultara herido a muerte a lo cual Marcus le brindara su corazón para que este sobreviviera, por lo cual John Connor se convirtiera por tal motivo en el nuevo Líder de la Resistencia Humana contra las maquinas y Skynet. Debido al acto humano que Marcus había hecho siendo este en gran parte una maquina creada por Skynet para destruir a John Connor y Kyle Reese, pero demostrando que él era un humano de corazón y alma, los Doctores hicieron hasta lo imposible logrando que este se mantuviera vivo gracias a un corazón artificial.

Marcus Wright en estos 4 años que han pasado se hizo de una vida no tan familiar debido a la guerra contra las maquinas, se caso con Blair Williams quien se desempeña como aviadora de combate y adoptando a la pequeña Star que ahora ya tenía 14 años y la había vuelto una experta francotiradora a larga distancia para eliminar a las maquinas, este se volvió un gran amigo de Kyle Reese y el cual se había vuelto un gran soldado, ya que John Connor le había pedido que lo entrenara exhaustivamente y revelándole que era su padre y que en su momento tendría que mandarlo al pasado para salvar a su madre, John Connor en su momento le comento que Skynet crearía una maquina del tiempo con el cual enviarían varios Terminators a tratar de eliminarlos en el pasado y que tendrían que detenerlos, volviéndose Marcus en el aliado de mayor confianza de John Connor.

Oye Marcus te tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños hacía mención John Connor en la radio, así que necesito que contestes lo más pronto posible.

Aparece un hombre a la par del radio con una capa gris que le llegaba a la cintura de este y un suéter con el cual se cubría la cabeza, el cual cubría su rosto con una máscara antigás del cual solo se le veía un ojo color azul claro ya que la máscara le faltaba uno de los lentes que tiene estos dejando ver le su ojo, un Jeans negro desgastado y zapatos militares negros igual de desgastados.

No tendrás que esperar tanto tiempo John, aquí estoy.

¿Que es lo que tienes que te muestras tan feliz? Mencionaba Marcus bajo la máscara.

Bueno, el dia de ayer hicimos la invasión a uno de los laboratorios de Skynet, encontramos mucha resistencia de parte de las maquinas, pero logramos limpiar el lugar, y en el cual encontramos un laboratorio que te sería muy útil, ya que este puede repararte todo el daño que tienes en el cuerpo y reconstruirte el tejido viviente que has perdido y así no parezcas un maldito Zombie. Hacía mención John con una risa sarcástica.

Si que eres un payaso John, ¿lo sabías? Mientras a Marcus se le saltaba una especie de vena sobre el suéter que cubría su cabeza por el mal chiste que le había hecho su amigo. Sabes John voy de inmediato solo déjame avisarle a Blair y Star.

Okey Marcus, avísales y ven pronto para que así hagas una presentación honorable a Blair en la Noche, y duermas cómodo y calientito junto con ella. Esto último que dijo John lo hizo con tono de susurro, provocando una gran vena sobre Marcus.

ERES UN MALDITO JOHN, SI LAS MAQUINAS NO TE HAN MATADO, YO TE ENTIERRO VIVO DEJANDOTE LA CABEZA SOBRE LA TIERRA Y TE ECHARE AZUCAR PARA VER COMO TE COMEN LAS HORMIGAS. Gritaba Marcus furioso.

John solo se carcajeaba en el otro extremo del radio.

Vamos cariño, deberías darte prisa e ir donde está el laboratorio que han encontrado y ver que mas descubren, yo me encargo de avisarle a Star que estarás fuera. Le decía su esposa Blair.

Gracias cariño.

En ese momento Marcus sale del cuarto de Radio y se encamina en los túneles de la base Subterránea, los cuales presentaban muy poca iluminación y sumamente deteriorados debido al tiempo y al uso de estos, encontrándose con armas sobre cajas, varios refugiados y muchos soldados en los túneles, en el camino aparece Kyle Reese y este le pregunta a donde se dirige, Marcus le dice que a inspeccionar un laboratorio nuevo de Skynet, viene Kyle y le pregunta si lo puede acompañar, por lo cual Marcus no encuentra ningún inconveniente y le dice que lo siga.

Llegando a la salida de los túneles, dos perros le ladran a Marcus, viene este y se arrodilla ante ellos.

¿Qué pasa amigos? ¿Acaso no me reconocen?

Ante esto los perros se le acercaron a Marcus y se le pararon en el pecho tratando de lamerle la máscara moviendo las colas ambos perros.

Vamos chicos bonitos, no hagan eso me van a dejar babeada la máscara, después de estos se levanto y salió de la base y se dirigió al vehículo que era un Jeep militar todo gastado.

¿Oye, Marcus? Hacía mención Kyle.

¿Qué sucede Kyle?

¿Por qué, los perros siempre te tratan bien? He visto que cuando aparece un T-800 ó alguna otra versión de maquina estos se ponen violentos y rabiosos, pero contigo son tiernos?

¿Kyle, sabes? Eres un idiota, aunque mi cuerpo sea una maquina, mi cerebro, mi alma y mi corazón son humano, bueno mi corazón ya no es verdadero, pero sigo siendo humano.

Perdona, Marcus por la pregunta estúpida. Le decía Kyle a Marcus con una mirada baja.

Agh.. No te preocupes por eso.

Dos horas después ya se habían encontrado en el laboratorio con John, vino este y le dijo a Kyle que lo siguiera fuera de la habitación de cristal, en el cual se veían muchos brazos mecánicos y una cama, dentro de la habitación estaba Marcus, vino este y empezó a quitarse la ropa mostrando su cuerpo el cual en un 90 % había perdido su tejido vivo, dejando a la vista su exoesqueleto de metal y solo con algunas partes con tejido lo cual era una visión muy grotesca, entre este partes de los brazos, el pecho, la espalda y la cara que solo tenía la parte del rostro superior izquierda con su ojo bueno que mantenía con tejido vivo, lo demás era exoesqueleto similar al de un terminator, para John y Kyle era como ver una pesadilla, era ver a un humano atrapado en una maquina, sabían que él estaría feliz de esto ya que esta máquina le daría su forma humana y podría compartir con su familia y demás en la base y no tener que ocultar su exoesqueleto con toda esa ropa.

Después de una hora de tratamiento dentro del cuarto de cristal, Marcus se levanto de la cama y se sorprendió al notar que la maquina había sustituido su corazón artificial por uno real igual de potente como el anterior, y había reconstruido su cuerpo humano en su totalidad, estaba feliz porque podía verse humano otra vez.

En ese momento aparece Kyle corriendo donde Marcus muy afligido y le dice que lo siga urgentemente a otra sección del laboratorio, empieza a correr varios pasillos llegando a una habitación enorme, en donde esta John muy alterado.

¿Qué pasa, John? Pregunta Marcus.

El maldito Skynet ha terminado la máquina del tiempo, y según los archivos están a punto de enviar a tres Terminator al pasado, hacía mención John por lo que tenia de información de la terminal.

¿Pero cómo es eso posible? Se supone que solo enviarían a uno Decía Marcus a John.

No es solo eso, decía John y aproximándose al tablero este lo activo y lo que apareció ante los tres los desconcertó ya que frente a ellos de esta se levantaba el muro dando vista a la habitación anexa la cual era la máquina del tiempo.

¡MALDICION, NO HAY TIEMPO! Gritaba John, al ver la información que en menos de 30 minutos serian enviados tres Terminators al Pasado, los cuales eran un T-800 y dos T-1000, el T-800 sería enviado a 1982 a asesinar a su madre Sara Connor, mientras que los T-1000 serian enviados a 1992 a Asesinar a John Connor, este no entendía, como era posible que fueran dos T-1000, si solo se habían enfrentado a uno en el pasado y siendo 2 no tendrían posibilidad de vivir.

En eso John empezó a activar la máquina del tiempo, y le dijo a Kyle que lo enviaría a 1982 a proteger a su madre, ya que el tendría muchas más posibilidades de vencerlo, lo que no le dijo es que como sabia el resultado jamás lo volvería a ver.

Acto seguido activo la maquina y lo envió a 1984.

Después de esto John vino y le pidió ayuda a Marcus, ya que tendrían que reprogramar a un T-800 que habían encontrado adentro del laboratorio para enviarlo al año de 1992 a proteger a él y a su madre.

En ese momento vino Marcus y le pregunto a John, porque no envías al T-800 a 1982 para proteger a Sara y a Kyle?

John le contesto, diciéndole que si hacia eso sería el fin de toda la raza humana y que tenía que hacer lo que antes había resultado con ellos, para salir vivos.

Eres un maldito bastardo, le decía Marcus, con una cara de odio.

Después de esto activaron al T-800 y lo enviaron a 1992, y John empezó a buscar información del segundo T-1000 que enviarían a 1992 también, este se horrorizo al descubrir que sería enviado del laboratorio donde ellos estaban en menos de diez minutos, tenemos que destruir este laboratorio rápido, de lo contrario estaremos perdidos, decía John.

Justo al finalizar la frase, se abrió la puerta del cuarto donde estaban ellos, dando paso a al T-1000 quien se encontraba desnuda lista para realizar el viaje, con cabello liso color café, largo hasta los hombros, ojos negros y piel canela con compleción atlética de una estatura de 1.84, se lanzo hacia John transformando su brazo en una espada para atravesarle el corazón, Marcus en ese momento lo intercepta cayendo el junto con el T-1000 sobre los controles, provocando que la máquina del tiempo se active.

Acto seguido el T-1000 lanzo a Marcus por la ventana del laboratorio, dejándola sola con John este empieza a Disparar contra el T-1000 con su escopeta, solo logrando frenar poco al T-1000.

John rápidamente empieza a recargar la escopeta, pero antes lanza varios disparos con su pistola contra la máquina del tiempo y sus controles pero esta todavía seguía activa con el tiempo corriendo y marcando T-0:55, esto daba a entender que solo contaban con menos de un minuto para evitar que el T-1000 viajara al pasado, en ese lapso el T-1000 se recupero y se lanzo contra John levantándolo del suelo, acto seguido transformo sus pulgares en agujas que atravesaron los hombros de John provocando que este gritara del dolor, en ese momento este alcanzo su escopeta colocándola en la mandíbula del T-1000 y acto seguido jalando el gatillo y destruyendo la cabeza del T-1000, pero esta se negaba a soltar a John el cual estaba alzado en el aire, el T-1000 se empezó a reconstruirse de nuevo, pero justo en ese momento aparece Marcus lanzándose contra el T-1000 lo cual provocó que soltara a John y atravesarán el vidrio, tanto el T-1000 como Marcus cayeron en la máquina del tiempo, en el cual solo mostraba que faltaban diez segundos para enviarlos al pasado, Marcus le grito a John.

¡DESTRUYE LOS CONTROLES JOHN!

John empezó a disparar con la escopeta a la máquina del tiempo y los controles de la misma, en la pantalla se veían que había un error crítico, pero esta no detuvo la cuenta regresiva, el T-1000 finalizaba su reconstrucción y se dirigía hacia Marcus a atacarlo.

Faltando solo dos segundos grito Marcus.

¡JOHN DILE A MI FAMILIA QUE LOS AMO!

Después de esto se lanzo contra el T-1000.

Justo cuando iban a entrar en contacto el T-1000 y Marcus, se activo la máquina del tiempo y desaparecieron frente a los ojos John Connor.

John se paro lentamente, herido de los hombros, y se dirigió a los controles, inmediatamente digito en este los parámetros que la maquina había utilizado en el último viaje del tiempo, aparecieron en la pantalla los tres viajes realizados, el primero indicaba 1982, el segundo indicaba 1992, pero el tercero le sorprendió ya que no le marcaba año, si no que le marcaba una pantalla llenas de números, letras y algoritmos, los cuales cambiaban constantemente, dando a entender que había un error critico y no había información de a que época habían sido enviados.

¡Oh Por Dios!

Marcus, espero que estés bien en la época que hayas sido enviado, ya que eres la única esperanza que tenemos contra esa maldita T-1000.


	2. La llegada a Canterlot

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Hasbro y Laurent Faust, y los Personajes de Terminator le pertenecen a sus Respectivos Dueños – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mi :D . Que lo disfruten :D

Capitulo 2 – La llegada a Canterlot.

Mientras Tanto en Equestria un mundo pacifico, lleno de magia y paz, era un día soleado en la Ciudad de Canterlot, una Guardia que era un pony terrestre de pelaje amarillo con su armadura estilo griega en color amarrillo y con los cascos cubiertos por la misma armadura y de la cual se alcanza a notar una melena larga y alisada de color café y crin del mismo color, hacia su ronda de vigilancia entre los jardines que forman parte del laberinto del Castillo de las Princesas, en eso que pasa por uno de los tantos pasillos del jardín, frente a ella empieza a ver una actividad eléctrica inusual y elevándose a más de cuatro metros por encima del suelo de la cual se forma una esfera de luz, por lo cual se cubre los ojos con el casco izquierdo, y luego oye que algo impacto el suelo, al mirar lo que ve es una extraña creatura, sin pelaje alguno en su cuerpo mostrando su piel y le nota que tiene solo melena sobre su cabeza, en una extraña posición como arrodillada sobre su cola, pero esta no tenia cola como los ponies u otras creaturas que ella recordara y con las patas delanteras sosteniéndose por delante estando como en una posición acurrucada sostenida por sus patas traseras, se le acerca a la creatura levantando en su casco una lanza y le dice lo siguiente :

-¿Tu extraña creatura porque has aparecido de esa extraña esfera? -

-¿Qué clase de creatura extraña eres? –

-¿Dime cuáles son tus motivos de aparecer en el castillo de las Princesas? -

-¿Contesta ó tendré que tomar medidas drásticas contra ti, extraña creatura así que respóndeme? – Le decía la pony Guardiana con un tono de voz fuerte.

La Pony Guardiana empezaba a asustarse ya que no recibía respuesta alguna de la creatura, dudaba si realmente había hecho lo correcto ó si era alguna creatura salvaje, ya que si esa creatura era realmente salvaje, esta la atacaría y estaba sola, pero en eso ella noto que empieza a levantarse la creatura, lo que más le extrañaba a la pony era que se levanto solo quedando con sus extremidades traseras en el suelo y sus dos extremidades delanteras habían quedado en el aire hasta la media cintura de esta, quedando en posición erguida, de lo cual, lo que más noto es que estas extremidades superiores parecían como que tenían garras como los dragones, lo cual le empezó a darle más temor, y lo único que hizo fue levantar su lanza y gritarle.

-¿Contesta maldita creatura? –

-¿Cuáles son tus propósitos en el castillo de las Princesas? –

Lentamente retrocedió un poco sosteniendo la lanza con su casco.

Luego se aterrorizo al ver como la observaba la creatura, solo esperando a que se le lanzara encima si era una creatura salvaje y la viera como su presa de la cual alimentarse.

y esta le hablo.

-¿Dime donde están tus amos? Contesto con rostro totalmente sin expresión alguna.

A lo cual la pony ya se calmaba de los nervios, ya que si hablaba significaba que no era salvaje, y significaba que era un ser pensante con raciocinio, pero le intrigo la pregunta que le realizo y le contesto.

-¿Amos?

-¿A que te refieres con amos? Le respondía la pony.

-¿Eres un animal equino, pero por que hablas? –

- Yo, desde que tengo memoria puedo hablar – le dijo la pony.

-¿Acaso tus amos humanos te han dado la habilidad de hablar, para así no complicarse para que los obedezcas con sus ordenes? - Le menciono la creatura.

-¿A que te refieres con amos humanos? – le dijo la pony con duda del significado de la palabra.

-¿No te entiendo lo que me dices extraña creatura Bípeda? –

-¿Explícate? – Le exigió la pony con una voz muy fuerte.

-¡Yo soy una humana!

-¿Acaso no hay otros como yo? – le respondió.

Viene la pony y se acerca un poco a la creatura bípeda con la lanza apuntándole a su pecho.

-¡No, es la primera vez que veo a una creatura como tú! –

-¡Y no reconozco que exista algo parecido a ti en Equestria! – le respondió la pony.

-¿Equestria?

-¿Que es Equestria?

-¿Dónde queda Equestria? - Le pregunta la creatura a la pony.

-Estas en la ciudad Capital de Equestria, Canterlot, donde gobiernan las Regentes del día y la noche –

- ¿acaso no sabes donde estas? – le dijo la pony.

-No, ¿dime en que parte del mundo estamos? –

- ¿En cuál de los siete continentes de la tierra estamos?

-Ya que por la luz del día, me es difícil ubicarme, y ¿si es posible dime donde puedo encontrar información de este lugar? Le dijo la creatura.

-No, no te daré mas información, ha sido suficiente, tendrás que acompañarme al calabozo para hacerte varias pregunta! – le dijo la pony con voz autoritaria.

Acto seguido la pony coloco la lanza cerca del cuello de la creatura, pero esta hizo un movimiento rápido con el cual se giro a un lado de la pony y le quito la lanza, lanzándola al suelo un poco lejos del alcance de ella, y la contramino contra una de las paredes del laberinto con su brazo y con la otra mano la tomo tapándole la boca.

-Ahora me dirás lo que quiero saber o sufrirás, no quiero que grites o te eliminare a ti y a los que vengan en tu auxilio - le dijo la creatura sin mostrar expresión alguna.

La pony estaba ahora contraminada contra la pared aferrándose al brazo de la creatura, muy asustada con una mirada de preocupación y con una mirada de angustia de la cual en cualquier momento empezarían a brotar lagrimas en sus ojos, la creatura le quito la mano de la boca y le dijo.

-¿Dime donde puedo encontrar información? –

La pony se negó a contestar meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Viene y ve que la creatura le volvió a tapar la boca con la misma garra pero ahora la estaba contraminando contra la pared con ella, a lo que ella pensaba que con su otra garra la golpearía para que hablara, alejo su brazo del cuello lo cual solo confirmaba su pensamiento y que sufriría una golpiza por dicha creatura, pero solo vio que la creatura la señalaba con su dedo índice, y de repente solo logra sentir como esta le había atravesado el hombro sin moverse de su lugar, dando un gran grito de dolor, el cual fue silenciado por la mano que le tapaba la boca y comenzando a llorar mas tanto del dolor como de la frustración al no entender que había ocurrido, empezó a mirar bien que era lo que había pasado con sus ojos llorosos por el dolor, y fue así enorme su sorpresa al ver que con su dedo índice esta se había alargado como si fuera una gran aguja de metal y que le había atravesado el hombro.

Luego dejo de tapar su boca con la mano y colocándoselo por debajo de su mandíbula.

La pony no entendía que era lo que pasaba, pero todo daba a entender que estaba en una situación de vida ó muerte, a lo cual solo pudo decir lo siguiente.

-Por favor no me lastime, le – le diré lo que quiera pero no me lastime - le decía la pony.

Ahora totalmente aterrada y quebrantada en llanto por el dolor y tratando de no gritar para que no la lastimara.

-¿Dime donde puedo encontrar información? – le repitió de nuevo la creatura.

-E - el lugar donde puedes encontrar información es en la biblioteca – le decía entre sollozos.

- ¿Dónde está esa biblioteca?

- hay dos en Canterlot, la primera esta en el centro de la ciudad y la segunda es la biblioteca personal de las Princesas en el palacio – le decía la pony.

- ¿Allí tienen la información que necesito?

- S – si allí puede encontrar toda la información de Equestria –

- Ahora - ¿Dime, cuál es tu nombre?

- Mi .. mi n-nombre-bre es Che-Cherry Spear-r. – le dijo la pony ya muy asustada.

- Bueno, Cherry dime donde están los demás humanos?

- N-no hay humanos, eres la primera creatura que he visto en toda mi vida. –

- No trates de protegerlos – a lo cual le empezó a mover la aguja dentro de su hombro.

A lo cual Cherry solo podía soportar el dolor mordiéndose el labio inferior y llorando tratando de evitar gritar para que no la matara la creatura.

- Se que te duele y si no quieres que te elimine dime donde están los humanos –

- Agh, no lo sé, por favor no me mate, tengo hijos – esto último lo dijo ya pensando en sus potrillos, que no quería perder y que a la vez le tuviera piedad la creatura de ella.

- Si quieres volver a ver a tus hijos, dime, ¿donde se ocultan los humanos?

- N – no lo sé, jamás he visto tu especie, p - por favor, n - no me mate – ya diciendo esto llorando y suplicando de manera desesperada.

- ¿Además de los equinos que otras especies hay? Le pregunto la creatura.

- E – existen ponies terrestres c- como yo, ponies pegasos, ponies unicornios, minotauros, grifos, dragones, nuestras princesas que son Alicornios, s-s-solo esas especies recuerdo, pero por favor no – no me lastime mas, quiero volver a ver a mis hijos – le decía muy quebrantada en llanto la pony.

De repente la creatura retrajo la punta metálica del hombro de la pony, esta solo se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no gritar debido al dolor al sentir como le iba saliendo la aguja metálica que tenia incrustada en el hombro, y la soltó, a lo que ella se sentó el en suelo sosteniendo el hombro herido con su casco y no aparatando la vista de la creatura, temiendo lo peor.

-Quítate la armadura. – le dijo la creatura.

Ella solo asintió y empezó a quitársela, con mucho esfuerzo debido a su herida y dando a la vista su Cutie Mark que era un par de Cerezas con una lanza sobrepuesta.

Pero lo que realmente le sorprendió a Cherry es que la creatura se estaba derritiendo, volviéndose un charco metálico, esto le daba un gran alivio ya que pensaba que sería su fin y agradeció al cielo que había sobrevivido, estaba llorando pero con una gran sonrisa al ver que de esa creatura ya solo quedaba un par de charcos metálicos.

Pero solo fue una alegría pasajera, ya que de esos dos charcos empezaron a emerger unas siluetas de cada uno, empezando a tomar forma de ponies, solo miraba ahora ya muy aterrada, ya que no creía lo que sus ojos veían, y no era para menos ya que eran dos ponies con su forma, ella solo veía que esas ponies que habían aparecido eran su misma imagen, parecían como que si hubieran salido dos reflejos del espejo y que estaban en frente de ella.

Ahora con una cara de terror, ella solo pensaba que todo era solo una terrible pesadilla y que pronto la princesa Luna vendría a reconfortarla eliminando ese terrible sueño.

Lo más terrible es que veía venir sus otros dos yo hacia ella y decía lo siguiente.

-Esto solo es una terrible pesadilla, pronto despertare y veré a mis potrillos y les preparare para que vayan a la escuela junto con su merienda y me despediré de ellos con un abrazo y un beso - Se decía ella ya fuera de sí.

Se le acercaron las 2 ponies que habían emergido del charco metálico y se pararon enfrente de Cherry Spear, esta solo negaba diciendo que todo era una terrible pesadilla, llorando y suplicando despertar.

Las dos ponies solo levantaron cada una un casco señalando hacia Cherry, a lo cual ella solo se aterro al recordar lo anterior con el dedo índice, y solo sintió como era atravesada por dos especies de espadas en su pecho, Cherry solo sujeto con sus cascos esas espadas con una expresión de terror total, sin decir palabra alguna y poco a poco solo sentía como su visión se iba poniendo oscura, mientras su cascos dejaban de sostener las dos espadas y caían al aire, al igual su rostro miraba hacia las dos ponies y empezaba a caer su mirada al suelo dando por hecho que ya había muerto.

Las dos ponies solo la alzaron con sus espadas y caminaron no más de 25 metros, donde se veía pasar una cascada y dejando ver la caída de esta varios cientos de metros hacia abajo, estas alzaron el cuerpo de la pony y contrajeron las espadas dejando caer el cadáver de la misma.

Las dos ponies impostoras vieron caer el cuerpo ya sin vida por la cascada del castillo, acto seguido cada una tomaron caminos diferentes, la primera se dirigió al castillo exactamente a la biblioteca, mientras la otra se dirigió a la ciudad en dirección de la biblioteca que había allí.

Su nuevo objetivo era buscar información del nuevo lugar en el que estaban y localizar a los humanos para buscar después sus objetivos.

.

.

.

Diane – Qué es esto Zero solo presentaste medio capitulo eres un maldito haragán.

Zero - Vamos Diane que acaso no ves que tengo que ponerle emoción a la historia.

Diane - Emoción, cual emoción mejor métele acción ya de una vez.

Zero – en el próximo capítulo le meto la Acción que me pides.

Diane - eso espero.

Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores, espero les guste esta historia así como a mí me ha gustado el escribirla, la cual apenas va por el segundo capítulo, allí espero sus sugerencias, reviews y criticas, ya que de esa manera me ayudan a mejorarla y darles una historia muy amena y con sentimiento.

El próximo capítulo le corresponde a Marcus, y será un promedio de un capitulo por cada 15 días.

Ya que le dedicare una semana a cada uno de los 2 Fanfics que tengo, la próxima semana le corresponde a mi otro fanfic.

Gracias por su apoyo.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
